Redemptam Quaesta
by chonaku
Summary: Après la mort de Nora, Victor Fries s'enfuit au pôle Nord. Là, deux objectifs l'obsédèrent : la ressusciter et protéger l'orphelin qu'il avait recueilli. Quatre ans passèrent, Nora revint à la vie, s'enfuit, sans qu'il put la retrouver. Sa réapparition, des années plus tard, le mènera sur des routes inattendues, surtout si un passager clandestin le suit jusqu'à Gotham.
1. Famille de glace

**Titre du chapitre**: Famille de glace  
**Fandom**: Batverse  
**Bêta-lecteurs** : merci encore une fois à thalimnie et soleil_ambrien : )  
**Personnages**: Mr Freeze(/Nora), Koonak (Mention de Nyssa Al Ghul)  
**Nombre de mots** : 6941  
**Disclaimer**: Pas à moi.  
**Genre**: pour ce chapitre, exploration psychologique/étude de personnage, angts, fluff, famille, hurt/comfort, drame  
**Rating**: T  
**Résumé**: Après la mort de Nora, Victor Fries s'enfuit au pôle Nord. Là, deux objectifs l'obsédèrent : la ressusciter et protéger l'orphelin qu'il avait recueilli. Quatre ans passèrent, Nora revint à la vie, s'enfuit, sans qu'il put la retrouver. Sa réapparition, des années plus tard, le mènera sur des routes inattendues, surtout si un passager clandestin le suit jusqu'à Gotham.  
En parallèle, des événements étranges se produisent à Gotham. Alerté, le Bat Clan veille, mais il se pourrait que le ver soit déjà dans le fruit, d'autant plus que les problèmes de famille sont loin d'être réglés et peuvent être utilisés contre eux.

**Note 1**: L'histoire se déroule dans l'univers des comics, mais je base ma caractérisation de Mr Freeze/Victor Fries (raccourci en Freeze dans l'histoire) sur la série des années 90.  
**Note 2** : Niveau chronologie, ça se situe après le retour de Bruce, redevenu Batman, avec Damian comme Robin. Stephanie est Batgirl, donc Cassandra est Black Bat.  
**Note 3** : La résurrection de Nora est tirée des chapitres 69 et 70 de la série Batgirl de Cassandra. Rassurez-vous, même si vous l'avez pas lu, tout sera expliqué plus tard.  
**Note 4** : Le but de ce chapitre est de présenter des éléments importants de l'histoire, Koonak, sa relation avec Mr Freeze, mais aussi la résurrection de Nora qui a des répercussions sur Victor, mais aussi sur le jeune garçon. Le reste sera plus dynamique, mais il me semblait important de faire ce chapitre, notamment pour le personnage obscur qu'est Koonak.

Pour finir Freeze se prononce exactement comme Fries, je jouerai à de nombreuses reprises sur ce fait ^^"

Bonne lecture.

* * *

L'embrasser, la prendre dans les bras, s'excuser d'être un incapable. Voir s'épanouir un sourire sur son visage et entendre son rire, sa voix dénuée de haine. Dire « je t'aime » une fois, puis cent, assez pour effacer toute distance. Appuyer son front contre le sien et fermer les paupières. Apprécier le silence tranquille, presque complice d'un bonheur au-delà des mots. C'était un projet autrefois, brisé en mille éclats de verre.

Le pire le hantait à chaque seconde, le bruit sourd du cryotube éclaté et le cadavre en pièce, comme un puzzle macabre. Ce n'était plus Nora en animation suspendue, d'une beauté glaciale, mais toujours vivante. Rien que du verre et de la glace mêlée dans son laboratoire. Elle avait eu besoin d'aide et seul lui aurait pu l'aider, le reste l'ayant condamnée sans appel. Il l'avait compris dès le jour où tous parlèrent d'elle comme d'un être disparu alors qu'elle vivait encore (qu'elle allait vivre, il se l'était juré ce jour-là, tremblant de rage, de douleur, de peur, aussi, plus que jamais il en avait jamais connue jusqu'alors).

L'accident avec Ferris Boyle et l'attitude des autres par la suite ne lui laissèrent pas le moindre doute sur ses conclusions déjà établies, les gravant davantage en lui. Cela n'avait pas suffit, comme la rage et la vengeance, comme les années d'attente, de veille et de recherche, non, à la fin se trouvaient seulement un cryotube à terre et la douleur, plus vive encore qu'au premier jour. Il dut rassembler un à un les morceaux, raccommoder le corps petit à petit, dégelant légèrement le tout pour mieux coudre la chair quand tout serait terminé, remplaçant les organes trop endommagés par d'autres à l'aide les cadavres disposant du même groupe sanguin de la disparue, les tuant si nécessaire, en testant plusieurs, pour éviter tout risque rejet, ce dont il pensait sans cesse, laissant les cadavres s'accumuler et cherchant d'autres s'il le devait. Il n'était plus à un crime près de toute façon. Nora seule comptait, personne d'autre.

A son égard, le monde était demeuré aussi froid et insensible que la glace, pourquoi offrir ce qu'il n'avait pu obtenir, ce que même Nora n'avait jamais eu ? Il put reconstituer le corps de Nora avec le temps, même s'il demeurait des traces d'incision, des cicatrices qu'il n'avait su parfaitement enlever, incapable de préserver la beauté unique de sa femme, comme de la sauver. Il toucha sa joue, murmurant un « je t'aime » à son oreille, un geste sans nul doute vain, dénué de toute logique, mais dans ces circonstances, il n'y songea même pas, perdu dans ce qui était et ce qui aurait dû être. Il ferma les yeux et les rouvrit seulement pour geler le cadavre, afin de le préserver de la décomposition. Le reste ne fut qu'un cauchemar, une course vaine pour trouver un moyen de la faire revenir encore une fois, échouant sans cesse. Dehors, des gens pendant ce temps-là osaient encore rire. Il n'avait plus de larmes à verser.

Des mois plus tard, il fit s'abattre le froid et la glace sur Gotham, estimant n'avoir plus rien à perdre et surtout, plus rien à gagner. Encore une fois, il échoua et il partit là où même Batman ne saurait le trouver, dans les contrées arctiques. Loin du monde, songea-il en y posant le pied, seul à jamais sans nul doute. Encore une fois, il fut dans l'erreur. Son regard capta les formes faibles deux oursonnes orphelines près d'une mère dont le sang salissait la neige, plus tard encore, celle d'un orphelin à la dérive, petit et tremblant dans la mer, s'accrochant péniblement à une planche salutaire, les yeux noirs sur lui avant de commencer à sombrer. Après l'avoir arraché à la mer et emmené dans son repaire, Victor passa tout une nuit à le veiller. Nora morte et avec sa condition qui lui permettait de rester facilement éveillé plusieurs jours de suite, il n'avait guère d'autre chose à faire, de toute façon. Il se souviendrait toujours de l'une des oursonnes à ses côtés, humant le petit encore faible qui s'éveillait, des yeux qui clignotèrent quand Nouchka lécha la figure, du commencement cassé d'un rire et des souvenirs qui n'affluèrent pas, ou différemment que d'ordinaire.

Des souvenirs qui lui permettaient de saisir une situation et des gestes à faire. Eloigner l'animal et sa sœur qui commençait à s'approcher de trop près, interroger l'enfant, le rassurer, du moins, autant que lui pouvait le faire. Pour cela, établir une discussion ni violente ni agressive, si possible utiliser des gestes comme compléments à la conversation, voire comme palliatifs si cette dernière échouait, ce qui était tristement à prévoir. Jamais il n'avait été doué pour créer des liens ; les années amères et trop longues sans Nora n'avaient sans doute fait qu'accentuer cette partie si forte de lui-même.

Pourtant, un jour, Koonak lui fit un sourire, qu'il essaya de rendre, maladroit et mal à l'aise, surtout quand le petit être se rapprocha, les bras levés et qu'un flash de Nora berçant son plus jeune cousin explosa dans sa tête, bientôt suivi de sa femme consolant sa sœur, étreignant son père, sa mère, des amis parfois. Le geste mit du temps à venir. Il l'avait déjà fait auparavant, en de rares occasions, toujours comme un moyen de combler les trous, alors que les mots demeuraient vides de poids et de sens. Il sentit le garçon, le tout petit garçon, si naïf et souriant contre lui. Il songea qu'il risquait si facilement le briser en notant dans les yeux noirs, une confiance et une affection sans limite, assorties à une joie de vivre qu'il avait depuis longtemps perdue au profit d'une amère colère, une rancœur toujours plus grandissante, une froideur qu'il croyait sans limite.

Un orphelin le tenait, s'accrochant à lui, comme un point d'ancrage, sans doute. Il n'y avait aucune honte à en faire autant. Un rêve se forma par la suite, une graine de rêve en fait, nourrie à force de temps, d'histoires, de sourires et d'une tendresse qu'il se redécouvrait quand son regard s'égarait sur un enfant chahutant dans la neige avec les deux ourses.

Nora, Koonak, les deux ourses, lui-même. Ce qui pourrait être, ce qu'il pourrait construire, étendre avec sa femme, ce dont il n'avait jamais parlé avec elle, ce que Nora lui avait donné quand ses parents eux-mêmes l'avaient renié. Elle souriante, lui tenant la main et l'embrassant, dansant sous la neige et l'invitant à l'y rejoindre. Si elle revenait, ils ne seraient plus seulement deux, mais un couple avec un enfant et deux animaux sur qui veiller. Koonak, Nora, Nouchka, Shaka. Lui.

Ce qui pourrait être. Un mot se créa sans qu'il y prit garde, sans qu'il y songeât ou pût l'étouffer. Ce n'était qu'un mot, moins de cinq syllabes, dérisoire comparé à sa solitude, ses crimes, ses cauchemars et sa cruauté, faible, fragile, à protéger. Pourtant, le rêve était capable de grandir, de devenir plus insistant, fort, supplantant quelques-uns de ses projets, sans l'ombre d'une difficulté. Il rationalisait ceci, toujours. Qu'étaient-ce que toutes les vengeances les mieux préparées en comparaison avec Nora en vie et Koonak sain et sauf ? Qu'était-ce la douleur de Batman en face de leurs bonheurs ? La réponse était courte : rien. Mister Freeze tenait à la vengeance, puisque la justice n'était que chimère. Toutefois, Victor Fries pensait toujours avant tout à ceux qu'il aimait, depuis le premier jour…

* * *

Pour Koonak, Monsieur Freeze était grand. Ce fut l'une des premières choses qu'il apprit. Dès le premier jour où deux mains fortes le tirèrent de l'eau, quand ses mains étaient devenues trop faibles pour tenir la planche…

Il se souvint s'être blotti contre un torse dur, tremblant de froid avant de dormir, se réveillant seulement pour voir un géant pâle penché sur lui. Koonak, curieusement, n'avait pas eu peur. Peut-être était-ce le fait qu'il le voyait sans ces lunettes si particulières, les yeux bleu-gris calmes, la main sur son front, les couvertures sur lui. Ce furent les premières secondes. Bien avant que la petite Nouchka allât le renifler avec son museau noir, le léchant vigoureusement, assez pour fermer les yeux, assez pour rire et vouloir caresser.  
Pendant un moment, Koonak ne s'était plus souvenu de l'accident. Le bateau et le glacier, Maman qui criait et lui qui tombait en arrière, essayant de prendre une main par réflexe, ne réussissant à saisir qu'un bout de bois aux échardes pointues.

Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'il ne demanda rien ou par fatigue. Il se sentait faible, peut-être trop pour avoir peur ou questionner. Par la suite, il demanderait, beaucoup, peut-être pour compenser son silence de petit miraculé fiévreux. D'abord, sur Papa et Maman. Parce que pour un enfant de son âge, les parents ne pouvaient mourir.  
Ils avaient été emportés par la mer et, depuis, il entendait parfois les cris dans ses cauchemars, revivant la scène, la chute où il ne pouvait rien faire, la main qu'il ne réussissait jamais à saisir, le visage de Papa quand il essayait d'accourir pour le sauver, les cris de Maman, le choc et la planche qu'il saisissait par chance.

Toujours les cauchemars finissaient par un bateau s'effondrant dans l'eau froide qu'il n'arrivait pas à voir nettement, les yeux piqués par le sel, le froid, l'air giflant son visage.  
Il se souvient toujours avoir crié les premières nuits. Les suivantes, il se levait, couverture dans une main et lampe dans une autre.

Monsieur Freeze était grand, mais surtout gentil. Se blottir contre lui était facile. Il n'était pas vraiment beau, ni très aimable parfois, ou joyeux la plupart du temps. Cependant, il était assez grand et fort pour le sauver et briser la glace à main nue, connaissait des choses qui le faisaient rire ou rêver, l'intriguaient ou l'impressionnaient, le rendaient curieux ou heureux. Il lui en apprit quantité au cours des années, lui en montra d'autres au cours de voyage, le laissant aussi fouler et jouer dans la neige pendant qu'il restait droit et immobile dans l'ombre, la mince esquisse d'un sourire sur son visage.

Il lui donnait à manger, beaucoup, des saumons quand Koonak en demandait. Il restait aussi celui qui chassait les cauchemars à coup de mots, en le veillant durant des heures, lisant parfois des passages complets d'un livre pour l'endormir, assez pour qu'il s'imagine comme un petit Hobbit attendant dans sa maison le début d'une nouvelle aventure. Pourtant, de périples, il n'avait que les voyages organisés par Monsieur Freeze, parfois trop courts, mais lui permettant de rencontrer des enfants ou d'en retrouver d'autres, de jouer un temps dans la neige avec eux, même si parfois s'étaient posés des questions, celles où il devait jouer à l'espion, avec de faux noms et une histoire de mensonge parsemée de vérité.  
Parce que leur monde à Monsieur Freeze et lui était secret, que personne ne devait savoir.

Il avait appris ça depuis le début, cela faisait partie de lui, c'était normal. Du reste, ses camarades de jeu, aussi proches fussent-ils, ne posaient pas beaucoup de question, du moment qu'il revenait, un moment ou l'autre. Ils partaient toujours durant l'automne et l'hiver, spécialement quand il faisait si froid que presque tout le monde claquait des dents et que le plus chaud des manteaux peinait à protéger de la bise.

« Je suis quelqu'un de très particulier, lui expliqua-il quand il était encore petit. Je peux survivre au froid le plus extrême. Par contre, il m'est impossible de supporter un certain niveau de température.  
— Vous risquez de tomber malade si vous avez trop chaud ?  
— Pire, je risque de mourir. » corrigea froidement l'homme avant de rester silencieux quand l'enfant hurla qu'il ne voulait pas, qu'il ne devait pas et que ce serait injuste, d'abord.  
« La vie est injuste, jeune homme. » répliqua sobrement Victor et Koonak le regarda dans les yeux, brusquement silencieux. Il nota les rides aux coins des paupières, les traits durs et anguleux du visage, sans que le regard bleu posé sur lui fût véritablement dur. Au contraire, il était rassurant et doux, même quand le blanc de l'œil se teintait de rouge. Un effet secondaire de la condition de son tuteur, comme il lui avait expliqué.

Koonak avait bien demandé comment il était devenu ainsi, sans autre réponse que la certitude que Monsieur Freeze lui en parlerait quand il serait devenu plus grand, tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir tenait seulement au fait qu'il était spécial et qu'il avait dû fuir. Ensuite, Madame Nora était très malade aussi, c'était pour elle que Freeze devait partir.

« Oui, mais moi, je veux pas que vous soyez malade ou mort. Je veux pas du tout. »

Une main se posa sur l'épaule, sans brusquerie, ni violence, jamais.

« Je ne le serai pas, je te le promets. Mais c'est pour ça que nous devons faire attention, tu comprends ? »

Il hochait la tête, évidemment qu'il comprenait, il n'était plus un bébé à qui on devait expliquer les choses les plus simples. Pourtant, le doute demeurait, les questions sans réponse.  
« C'est pas possible de guérir ? insistait-il d'une voix ténue, incapable de croire que Freeze fut incapable de trouver une solution à ce problème.  
— Je crains fort que non, répondit Freeze, inconscient des pensées de son protégé.  
— Mais c'est super triste ! » s'écria-il, ne récoltant ensuite qu'un silence, la main se détachant de son épaule et l'air calme plus distant, comme si Monsieur Freeze regardait ailleurs, c'en était vexant. Puis, la main passa sur tête et l'épaule, avec douceur, c'était bon, et l'adulte l'attira plus près de lui. Il alla jusqu'à se mettre à sa taille, genou à terre, ce qu'il faisait parfois, surtout pour le consoler.

« Certes, cependant, c'est ce que la vie m'a donné et je dois faire avec. De plus ma... condition n'est que le moindre de mes problèmes. » déclara l'homme. Pendant un instant, il ne le regardait plus le petit enfant, absorbé par une femme qui n'avait jamais ni parlé ou bougé, malade depuis la première rencontre entre Koonak et elle, pâle et belle comme la neige disait Victor, c'était donc ainsi que Koonak l'avait toujours vue.

« C'est Madame Nora, vos problèmes ? » demanda Koonak, sans y réfléchir, changeant le regard de son interlocuteur. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils et sa bouche se crispa aussitôt, le regard soudain dur, pendant que la main quitta l'épaule, rompant ainsi le contact entre eux deux.

Alors, Koonak recula, sans vraiment y réfléchir, une habitude prise petit quand Papa s'énervait, le nez rouge et des bouteilles à terre, quand Koonak devait partir dans sa chambre et ne pas regarder. C'était un geste copié sur sa mère, sans qu'il se souvienne précisément de l'origine, quelque chose à faire, sans rien pour l'expliquer que des images maintenant floues. Le geste n'avait jamais eu le même effet sur Monsieur Freeze que sur Papa. Le premier haussait légèrement les sourcils et l'observait toujours un moment avant de répondre, le visage moins dur à chaque fois. Papa, lui, quittait parfois la maison sans prévenir, il le voyait à travers la fenêtre de sa chambre, quand il se mettait sous la pointe des pieds. Freeze ne faisait jamais rien de tel. Il ne fuyait jamais.

« Certains diraient ça, oui... dit Victor Fries, la voix toujours monotone, de la froideur dans les yeux clairs. J'apprécierais que tu gardes à l'esprit que c'est toujours la maladie qui est le problème, pas la personne qui en est victime, concluait-il, un peu plus sec qu'auparavant.  
— D-d'accord, excusez-moi, j'voulais pas … je suis désolé... »  
Il baissa la tête. Victor souleva son menton du bout des doigts noircis, la tension partie, la colère calme disparue. A la place, seulement une forme de tristesse déjà vue.

« Allons, pourquoi ce chagrin ? Pourquoi t'excuses-tu d'un mal dont tu n'es aucunement la cause ? souffla doucement l'homme en laissant errer ses doigts dans les cheveux bruns, dans un geste d'affection que Koonak connaissait bien.  
— Parce que j'vous ai énervé ou rendu triste… non ? » interrogea le petit, la lèvre tremblante et les yeux ronds fixés sur le visage, dans l'attente d'une réponse. Monsieur Fries était bien assez triste comme ça et Koonak ne voulait pas le décevoir. Il aimait ces moments où un sourire s'infiltrait sur le visage émacié et pâle, pendant qu'il recevait un geste, un cadeau, un compliment. Il le voulait heureux, mais aussi fier !

Pour l'instant, Victor n'était rien de tout ça et l'enfant se sentait un peu honteux.

« Non, pas du tout. Tu as seulement commis une maladresse. A ton âge, c'est tout à fait normal. Tu n'as que cinq ans, rassura l'homme tout se relevant, la tête penchée vers lui et Koonak sentit un sourire se former sur son propre visage rond et brun.  
— Six, dans trois mois ! » s'empressa-il de déclarer, levant les mains, trois doigts bien dressés. Le regard bleu se fit plus tendre, la dureté ayant complètement déserté son visage, laissant place à l'éclat imprévu d'un sourire.

« C'est vrai, le temps passe vite.  
— Oui, j'suis plus un bébé maintenant ! s'exclama l'enfant avec une joie sans limite.  
— Certes, dit Victor, puis, d'un air faussement pensif, commenta, les mains négligemment posées sur les hanches, Un peu petit cependant, tu ne trouves pas ?  
— Mais euh... bougonna l'enfant, les joues gonflées. C'est pas vrai en plus ! J'ai grandi d'un centimètre et demi, vous l'avez dit hier en me mesurant ! L'entaille peut le prouver d'abord. » acheva-il en croisant les bras, sourcils froncés et lèvres pincées.  
Un léger sifflement sortit de la bouche de son interlocuteur, comme un rire étouffé. Une fois encore, une main passa sur sa tête, doucement, jamais trop longtemps. Plus tard, il songerait sans doute que c'était pour ne pas devenir trop gênant, le geste, aussi tendre fut-il, restait toujours aussi froid que la glace. Pourtant, cela ne l'avait jamais gêné, ne le ferait certainement jamais. Il se sentait bien quand il sentait la main, l'affection dans les paroles, le regard tendre et fier à la fois.

« Je plaisante, tu as bien grandi, jeune homme et ce n'est pas fini. Peut-être qu'un jour, tu me dépasseras. » lui dit encore Freeze. Il aimait bien quand l'homme lui disait ça, des promesses de devenir plus grand encore. Oh, il ne voulait pas le surpasser, mais devenir aussi grand et intelligent lui, ce serait bien, se rapprocher un peu plus de lui chaque jour était en soi une très bonne nouvelle, un objet de fierté. Puis, être appeler « mon grand » ou « jeune homme », c'était tellement mieux que « petit » !

« C'est vrai ? Vrai de vrai ?  
— Peut-être indique que c'est une éventualité, Koonak, temporisa Victor Fries. Nous verrons en temps voulu si ça se réalise.  
— Ce serait tellement bien, commenta Koonak. Vous pensez que d'ici là Madame Nora sera réveillée ? J'aimerais bien la connaitre.  
— Je... hésita un instant Freeze avant de déclarer d'une voix trop calme, trop lentement, ce que Koonak noterait plus tard, sans pouvoir le voir aussitôt. Je pense qu'elle le sera, effectivement.  
Le petit garçon hésita alors un peu avant de poser une question qui le taraudait de plus en plus ces temps-ci.  
« Vous pensez qu'elle m'aimera un peu ? »

Interdit pendant quelques secondes, Victor repris la discussion en répondant sans hésitation.

« Je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus. Vous vous entendrez sans doute très bien, quand elle sera... guérie et que je pourrais la réveiller. » dit-il doucement, avant d'ajouter aussitôt « Mais ça risque de prendre du temps.  
— Ah, combien ?  
— Tout le temps du monde s'il le faut... » fut une réponse que Koonak prit mal, abordant un air circonspect, un peu triste aussi, moins pour Nora que pour Victor en lui-même.

Ce dernier, dans un effort pour le rassurer, sans doute, posa une main sur son épaule.

« Allons, ne sois pas triste, tout se terminera bien, je te le promets. »

Le regard sûr de Koonak ne lui laissa aucun doute sur la confiance qu'il éprouvait à son égard, pourtant son « D'accord » fut plus murmuré qu'autre chose, loin de son entrain habituel. Un léger mouvement agita les sourcils de Freeze et Koonak se retrouva en l'air, soulevé par son tuteur qui constatait :

« Alors, le chagrin est encore là ? Qu'est ce que tu dirais de jouer pour le chasser ? proposa-il, ce qui illumina le visage de Koonak, dans les bras de l'adulte, une main accrochée à son armure.  
— Oui ! Je peux être Ulysse ? Comme dans le livre ?  
— Qui d'autre que toi pourrait remplir ce rôle ?  
— Youpi ! On pourra aussi faire des épées en glace ?  
— Si tu veux. » fit Victor en l'emportant dehors, en plein soleil, loin du noir et des souvenirs doux-amers.

* * *

Bien des années plus tard, alors qu'il allait sur ses huit ans, Koonak posa une autre question, d'une autre nature, mais qui s'était faite plus présente avec le temps. Elle prenait ses racines très profondément, dans une tristesse qui se voyait davantage – soit parce qu'elle s'était faite plus pesante ou lui, plus observateur. De toute manière, cela ne changerait rien au fait qu'il voulait la chasser, de toutes ses forces. Il n'aimait pas voir Monsieur Freeze être triste et les câlins ou les jeux ne suffisaient pas à lutter contre la douleur. Il avait essayé, mais rien n'y faisait. Et durant ce temps là, Nora était toujours aussi pâle et endormie qu'au premier jour.  
« Pourquoi je ne peux pas venir moi aussi ? » interrogea-il quand Victor partait encore, comme en témoignait son armure et les lunettes rouges sur son visage. Aucun reproche ne perçait la voix de l'enfant, les départs et les adieux faisaient partie de sa vie depuis longtemps, son père était pêcheur, après tout. Cependant, il n'était plus un petit qui ne savait rien faire, il était évident qu'il pourrait aider, d'une quelconque manière.

« C'est quelque chose que je dois faire seul. Comme je te l'ai déjà expliqué mon travail pour guérir Nora ne nécessite pas d'aide et relève de choses compliquées. Parfois même déplaisantes. Du reste, je ne serais pas long, à peine quelques jours, au grand maximum » tentait calmement Victor, tout en continuant de revoir l'état de ses armes. Koonak resta silencieux suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il se tourne finalement vers lui, remarquant ainsi la mine boudeuse. « Une fois mon devoir envers mon épouse fait, je ne te quitterai plus » l'assura-il. « Je ne vous quitterai plus » rectifia-il, plus insistant, plus sombre. « En attendant, reste tranquille et sois prudent. Veille bien sur Nouchka et Shaka pendant mon absence. Enfin, tu connais les autres consignes, depuis le temps... »

Malgré tout, l'enfant n'abandonnait pas de sa mine boudeuse, croisant les bras, sourcils froncés et lèvres plissées, ce qu'il pensait être une preuve physique de sa détermination.

« Mais j'veux vous aider !  
— C'est aimable de ta part, mais tu es trop jeune. Du reste, j'ai besoin de toi ici.  
— Mais pourquoi ? Shaka et Nouchka sont assez grandes pour se débrouiller ! Et personne ne vient souvent ici de toute façon, donc, pourquoi vous avez besoin que je reste ?» insista-il encore, le visage encore plus renfrogné.  
— Dis donc jeune homme, tu poses beaucoup de question ces temps-ci. commenta d'un ton plat Victor, un sourcil levé et la bouche crispée.  
— Vous avez dit que c'était un signe d'intelligence. » argumenta l'enfant.

— Certes, c'est vrai, acquiesça l'homme. Je ne disais pas ça comme un reproche, rassure-toi. »

Victor ferma les yeux, un moment, comme pour soupirer. Puis, souvent, il se baissa pour se mettre à la portée de son protégé, le contact demeurait froid, métallique avec les gants qui étaient plus durs que la chair. Cependant, il était tendre, le serait certainement toujours.

« Écoute, J'ai besoin de toi pour veiller sur mes trésors. » commença Monsieur Freeze d'un ton sérieux, rendant aussitôt Koonak perplexe, les yeux agrandis de surprise.  
« Bien entendu, tu ne vois pas ce que je veux dire, concluait Victor et Koonak se renfrogna davantage. C'est normal, ne t'en fais pas. Regarde. » fit-il en désignant non pas les appareils du laboratoire, les ordinateurs, les armes ou les portes, mais les statues qui, appuyées contre le mur, dardaient un œil sans vie sur eux. Belles et brillantes, comme du cristal, toutes représentant une seule femme, en danseuse ou simplement debout, souriante.

Elles étaient partout dans la pièce et dans le repaire, comme une présence impossible à se défaire. Pourtant, Koonak ne détestait pas cette impression. La femme était Nora. Si elle n'était pas vraiment vivante, l'enfant pensait que son sourire était tendre et la trouvait belle, peu importe la position dans laquelle l'inconnue si connue se trouvait sculptée.

« Toutes ces statues représentent des souvenirs, ceux de toute une vie, rassemblés dans un seul endroit. C'est une femme et l'écho d'un rêve. Et tu connais les autres pièces, la bibliothèque et mon laboratoire, mes appareils et tout ce que j'entrepose ici. Tu connais tout d'ici Koonak, car c'est chez toi, tout autant que chez moi. Tu sais à quel point c'est précieux, n'est-ce pas ? »  
Koonak opina, sans pour autant abandonner : « Oui, mais Madame Nora sera toujours plus précieuse que n'importe quoi, souvenirs, statue ou livre.

— Certes… »

La voix d'ordinaire atone semblait cassée quand il demanda à Koonak de sortir du laboratoire quelques temps du laboratoire, il n'en aurait pas pour longtemps. Quand l'enfant revient, Freeze tentait un anneau au bout d'une chaîne.

« Ceci est la raison pour laquelle j'aimerais que tu restes ici.

— C'est quoi ? L'anneau de Sauron ? C'est pour ça que je dois rester ici, pour le salut du monde? » demanda l'enfant, sans que Freeze pût réussir à parler en premier lieu, interloqué. Puis, un petit rictus apparut sur son visage et, au mince grincement qui se fit entendre, Koonak sut qu'il riait.

« Rien de si romanesque ou grandiloquent, seulement la preuve qu'une fois j'ai été l'homme le plus heureux de la terre. Là où je vais est trop dangereux, c'est si petit qu'il serait facile si facile à perdre. Je te le confie en conséquence. » déclara-il en mettant le collier dans sa paume. C'était léger et doré, avec des inscriptions que Koonak n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer.

« C'est quoi alors ? interrogea-il encore, les sourcils froncés et levant l'anneau pour bien l'observer. Seulement un anneau avec une date...  
— Non, ce n'est pas un simple anneau, mais une alliance. C'est ce que les hommes et les femmes se donnent mutuellement lors de leur mariage. Tu en as déjà vu, n'est-ce pas ? C'est la mienne. » expliqua doucement Victor. Koonak releva aussitôt la tête.

« Je ne mens pas quand je dis que j'ai besoin de toi ici. Oui, Nora est importante, mais tu apprendra plus tard quel poids ont les souvenirs, combien ils peuvent être aussi importants dans la vie d'un homme. Nora est dans cet état depuis des années, plus que tu ne peux imaginer et poser les yeux sur n'importe quoi ici ne m'a pas seulement rappelé qu'un jour, j'ai été l'homme le plus heureux du monde, mais aussi pourquoi je dois continuer à me battre, peu importe le prix. Est-ce que tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?  
— Je sais pas. Je crois, oui, un peu, répondit l'enfant, encore interloqué.  
— Je pense que tu arriveras mieux à l'appréhender en grandissant. En attendant, tu peux seulement faire ce que je t'ai dit.  
— Prendre soin des trésors ? » répéta Koonak, tout en se demandant quels étaient les siens.  
Tout avait disparu lors du naufrage et il ne rentrait plus depuis longtemps dans les vêtements qu'il portait naguère. Puis, il se dit que des trésors, il n'en avait pas vraiment besoin lui-même, puisque Monsieur Freeze lui confiait les siens. Plus important encore, Koonak l'avait lui, les deux ourses, cette maison, ce secret au milieu de la glace. Dans sa tête, résonnaient encore les légendes de sa mère et les histoires du soir qui l'avaient consolé et endormi autrefois.  
Il n'avait rien besoin d'autre.

« Promis, juré ! » déclara-il.  
En voyant le sourire de Freeze, un plus grand naquit, une promesse, l'envie de ne pas le décevoir, de le rendre heureux.  
Depuis, la chaîne où pendait l'alliance ne le quittait plus.

* * *

Plus tard, Victor ouvrit doucement la porte de la chambre, l'enfant dans ses bras, qui dormait. Il avait cru le premier soir que son « tu peux rester » serait le dernier, ce ne fut en fait que le commencement de veilles et de soirées partagées, finissant parfois abruptement par l'enfant vaincu par la fatigue et le sommeil.

Doucement, il l'installa dans son lit, le bordant doucement, regardant son visage arrondi et toujours enfantin. Pourtant, il avait grandi au fil des années, tellement, si vite songeait-il parfois. Il lui semblait que c'était encore hier que l'enfant lui disait qu'il avait quatre ans, bientôt cinq, dans moins d'un mois, avant de réclamer ses parents, l'obligeant à lui dire son drame plus vite qu'il n'aurait pensé le faire. La fête des cinq ans fut d'une maladresse sans nom, entre un petit endeuillé boudeur et un veuf aux crimes innombrables qui n'avait pas eu l'ombre d'une véritable relation depuis des années ; plus de silences qu'autre chose devant un cadeau à la cannelle volé, si Nora adorait cette saveur, Koonak la détesta. Plus jamais ça fut son serment ce jour-là.

« Tu vas déjà avoir huit ans... » songea l'adulte en passant une main sur le front de l'enfant, après l'avoir bordé d'une couverture douce et moelleuse, aux couleurs bariolées.  
« Il y a tellement de chose que tu as besoin d'apprendre... » murmura Victor, même si l'endormi ne pouvait pas l'entendre.

Tout comme il existait tant de choses à lui cacher. Pour son bien se disait-il toujours, le préserver, ne pas nuire au sourire sur le visage, le protéger d'un monde qui pouvait faire tellement de mal, sans pour autant l'en couper complètement.

A l'origine, les voyages dans les pays froids sous un autre nom, un déguisement, une autre vie n'étaient seulement destinés qu'à préserver un système immunitaire fragile. De multiples jeux d'enfants et éclats de rire l'avaient ensuite convaincu que d'autres éléments existaient en faveur de déplacements occasionnés et aussi organisés que possible. Il tenait à préserver l'enfant, pas à lui nuire en l'emprisonnant dans une prison glacé sous couvert de le protéger, qu'il sût qu'il existait d'autres enfants de son âge, des compagnons occasionnels et que jamais la solitude l'étouffât.

Enfant solitaire autrefois, il connaissait par cœur les silences et les errances sans aucune main à prendre, plus amers à la perte de Nora.  
Victor glissait un dernier regard à l'enfant endormi, maintenant avec la couverture jusqu'au menton, les cheveux noirs en bataille et l'air tranquille des beaux rêves. Dans un monde idéal, il n'aurait certainement pas besoin de partir car Nora ne serait pas morte, il aurait pu lui administrer le remède qu'il avait finalement trouvé dans sa retraite, bien trop tard. Ils auraient été trois et Gotham n'aurait été qu'un cauchemar, non une réalité persistante qui pour un temps le tenait éloigné du petit être qui la veille encore se blottissait contre lui.

Il devait partir dans moins de cinq heures pour arriver dans la ville à l'aube, évitant le jour et le milieu du soir, les policiers et les Bats le plus possible, tout comme se retrouver à l'asile. Une fois lui avait suffit, où il avait craint sans cesse ce qui pourrait advenir de son petit s'il ne parvenait pas à s'enfuir à temps. Angoissant à l'idée qu'il pût se faire mal ou se perdre sans les ourses pour le guider. Une attende, des plans qui n'aboutissaient pas, de longues heures de silence devant un psy qui s'acharnait à répéter les mêmes questions depuis des années, à qui il adressait un regard noir, espérant un abandon pour mieux penser à des choses utiles comme un moyen de sortir de l'asile.

Finalement, une évasion arriva plus tôt qu'il aurait espéré et il put être de retour pour son fils.

Il l'avait appelé ainsi dans sa cellule, pour continuer sans cesse de chasser le moindre changement, influé dessus au lieu de se laisser sombrer dans ses souvenirs, comme c'était le cas des années auparavant. Plus tard, il ne s'appesantirait même pas sur un lien inattendu devenu aussi fort. Quand finalement il arriva, Koonak était allongé près de l'entrée, avec les ours comme compagnes, dormant contre elles, protégé du froid par les épaisses fourrures. Jamais Victor ne fut aussi soulagé de le voir.

Depuis, il redoubla de vigilance. Il savait trop ce qu'il risquait de perdre s'il ne le faisait pas.  
Il quitta la chambre en silence, un travail l'attendait, nécessaire pour la réalisation d'un rêve.  
Nora, Koonak, Nouchka, Shaka et lui. Ce qui serait.

Plusieurs semaines plus tard, il rencontra Nyssa Al Ghul qui lui parlait avec une douceur qui l'agaçait, un sourire de prédateur qui le rendait méfiant, pourtant ses paroles ne cessèrent de le captiver.

* * *

« Dis-moi, sais-tu que j'ai un moyen de faire revenir les morts ? »  
Devant sa suspicion, elle insista, avec un sourire que bien des gens trouvaient charmeur, pas lui. Boyle avait le même ton enjôleur.  
« Travaille pour moi et je te donnerai ce que tu veux, après tout, qu'est-ce que tu as à perdre ? » argumenta la femme d'une voix trop douce, d'un sourire avec trop d'éclat.  
Comme à chaque fois qu'il s'adressait à un ou une inconnue durant son travail, il bloqua ses souvenirs concernant Koonak, les pensées, les images et les sons, par réflexe, craignant toujours qu'un télépathe arpentait son esprit et y trouva le trésor qui aurait dû demeurer caché. Qu'il y eût Nora comme écran protecteur le dérangeait, ses souvenirs ne concernaient que lui, mais à choisir, il fallait mieux offrir cette apparente facilité de lecture pour mieux éviter une découverte indésirable. Puis, il réfléchit , pesa le pour et le contre, puis décida de suivre la femme.

* * *

Victor n'avait ni retrouvé directement Koonak, ni appelé pour lui signaler son retour.

Pourtant, Koonak entendit nettement un bruit de moteur, sans que Nouchka et Shaka s'affolèrent, même en ayant humé plusieurs fois l'air. Il resta silencieux, plus par habitude que par crainte (si je ne viens pas, sois prudent, joue à l'espion, oui joue à l'espion, disait Victor depuis toujours).  
L'enfant, maintenant âgé de huit ans, remarqua l'armure, jetée à la va-vite et ne comprit pas. Plus tard, il le désignerait comme le signe implicite qu'une catastrophe s'était produite, sans que personne ne put faire quoique ce soit pour l'en empêcher. Paradoxalement, s'il y avait un commencement à tout, ce serait celui-là qu'il faudrait choisir, il le savait pertinemment. Cependant, Koonak n'était alors qu'un enfant et pour lui, Victor était le plus intelligent, le plus fort, celui-là même qui empêchait ou mettait fin aux catastrophes. Il n'y pensait donc pas sur le moment.  
L'enfant le trouva dans le salon, devant un buste de Nora, courbé et la tête baissée. Quelque chose se tordit en Koonak, le cœur, il ne savait pas trop. Il s'approcha aussitôt, tout en faisant signe aux ourses de rester en regret, ce qui fit grogner Nouchka. Elle n'aimait pas laisser les gens tristes. Cependant, là, Victor n'était pas seulement triste, il était bizarre.

« Monsieur... bonjour, je ne vous avais pas vu rentrer... »  
Il n'eut pas immédiatement de réponse, à peine un mouvement d'épaule et une tête qui se levait lentement vers lui. Les yeux de Victor étaient d'un rouge sang vif où luisait un peu de blanc, l'iris bleue noircie pendant qu'au coin des paupières subsistaient des traces de gel. La bouche peinait à faire le sourire de bienvenue, celui qui suivait toujours les retours.  
« Koonak... »  
La voix était faible, nouée.  
« Ton mot disait que tu étais parti jouer avec les ourses... » reprit Victor d'une voix atone.

« J'ai eu faim, donc, on est revenu.» expliqua rapidement Koonak, tout en poursuivant, plus insistant. « Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?  
— Koonak... commença l'homme puis : Quelques petits problèmes, Koonak, mais rien qui ne saurait être arrangé.  
— … Et Madame Nora, alors, vous l'avez emmenée exprès pour la soigner, comment va-elle ? » demanda-il, prit d'un doute terrible.

Non, pas ça, tout, mais pas ça...

« Il me semble que tu avais faim. Tu sembles fatigué, repose-toi un peu et mange, nous parlerons après. » répondit platement Freeze, ce qui fit confirma ses craintes.

* * *

« Elle a bien disparu Nouchka et Shaka, je ne l'ai trouvée nulle part. Même pas dans le coffre. » statua l'enfant, pendant que les ourses mangeaient leur repas. Pour une quelconque raison, Victor ne voulait pas que les ourses mangeassent en même temps que lui.

« Pauvre madame Nora... j'espère qu'elle va bien là et qu'elle n'est pas morte. Monsieur Freeze serait certainement très triste. »

Shaka grogna pendant que Nouchka se lécha les babines en surplombant le butin de l'après-midi, un amalgame de poissons et de phoques mêlés.  
« Oui, je sais, je voulais dire, encore plus triste. » rectifia l'enfant assis sur un bloc de glace, balançant ses jambes en arrière.

« Vous pensez qu'elle a été kidnappée ? Que c'est pour ça que je dois pas sortir d'ici ? » songea à voix haute l'enfant. « Ou c'est parce qu'il pense qu'avec moi, ça aurait été pire ? »  
Il jouait avec ses doigts tout en parlant, se mordant de temps à autre la lèvre inférieure.

Délaissant la nourriture, Nouchka alla vers lui et lécha ses doigts, puis le regarda avec ses petits yeux noirs en posant sa tête sur sa cuisse. En guise de réponse, il lui caressa la tête, comme il le fit pour Shaka quand elle vint à son tour.

« Vous êtes gentilles. » les complimenta-il quand Nouchka lui lécha la joue, le faisant sourire.

« Et je sais que c'est parce qu'il tient à moi et à ce qui a ici. Mais il aime tellement Nora... » termina-il.

Il n'était plus aussi naïf qu'autrefois. Il savait qu'il n'était certainement pas aussi intelligent que Freeze, ni aussi fort que les ourses, cependant, il voyait sans cesse le regard de Victor voilé, les paroles amères ou mélancoliques qu'il prononçait quand il le pensait endormi, les épaules qui s'affaissaient quand on s'approchait de certaines dates, les doigts frôlant les statues, le regard sur un visage, un mot sur les lèvres.

Koonak pouvait rester là et s'en contenter, argumenter qu'il ne pouvait rien faire ou, au contraire, se dire qu'il pouvait et même devait faire quelque chose.  
« C'est décidé, un jour, oui un jour... »

Il partirait. Pas maintenant, non, il préparerait bien son coup d'abord et se préparerait à la perfection, accumulerait autant de connaissance que possible, deviendrait plus fort, le meilleur, parfait pour le moment venu. Assez pour aller jusqu'au bout du monde pour chasser la tristesse de Victor, assez pour affronter les dangers que semblait craindre Victor et au final, parvenir à son but. Cependant, aussi sincère que fut sa promesse, elle fut brisée par ses éclats de rire, pendant que les ourses tenaient à ce qu'il joua encore une fois avec elles.

Ensuite, Freeze l'appela et Koonak se pressa contre lui, à ce geste, Victor répondit par une main sur l'épaule et un « Koonak, excuse-moi, je n'étais... disons, que j'ai rencontré quelques problèmes et je pensais au moyen d'y résoudre.»

L'enfant raffermit son étreinte et finalement, Freeze en fit de même.

« T'ai-je manqué à ce point ? demanda Victor avec cette voix qui dénotait un presque sourire.  
— Oui. Et vous êtes triste.  
— Koonak... commença l'adulte, avant de se raviser, de relever le menton de son protégé, d'y lire une souffrance qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu lui causer. Je vais mieux, je te le promets. » fit-il comme une berceuse. Koonak voulait le croire, mais il connaissait ce qui hantait Victor, qui revenait sans cesse comme un fantôme. C'était fini d'attendre, maintenant, décida Koonak, il devait entreprendre et faire tout son possible pour être d'une quelconque aide, parce qu'il voulait rendre Monsieur Freeze heureux plus que tout.

Il se jurait de faire tout pour y parvenir.


	2. Turbulence

**Titre du chapitre** : Turbulence

**Fandom** : Batverse

**Bêta-lecteurs** : merci encore une fois à thalimnie et shakesp: )

Et à soleil_ambrien et ylg pour le nom de la série.

**Personnages :** Mr Freeze, Koonak, le Pingouin, Nora Fries

**Disclaimer** : Pas à moi.

**Rating** : T

**Note** 1: L'histoire se déroule dans l'univers des comics, mais je base ma caractérisation de Mr Freeze/Victor Fries (raccourci en Freeze dans l'histoire) sur la série des années 90.

**Note** 2 : Niveau chronologie, ça se situe après le retour de Bruce, redevenu Batman, avec Damian comme Robin. Stephanie est Batgirl, donc Cassandra est Black Bat.

**Note** 3 : La résurrection de Nora est tirée des chapitres 69 et 70 de la série Batgirl de Cassandra. Rassurez-vous, même si vous l'avez pas lu, tout sera expliqué plus tard.

**Note** 4 : Oui, l'anecdote du cheeseburger est canon, elle apparait dans une issue de Legend of the dark kight.

* * *

Jouer était rapidement devenu une habitude. Il fallait éduquer et guider ce petit. Il s'avérait que c'était un moyen comme un autre d'apprendre, après tout.

_Ne bouge pas, arrête, sois silencieux, arrête de gigoter, ne touche pas à ça. _Ces ordres n'avaient parfois aucun sens pour un enfant de quatre ans, presque cinq, qui voulait juste rire et deux petites ourses qui aimaient se faufiler où elles le pouvaient. Il avait donc dû ruser sur certains points, parfois bien délicats, quand il ne savait comment expliquer quelque chose ou quand la colère montait, plus tard encore quand il avait pris sa décision concernant les voyages à entreprendre. _Ne te faufile pas comme ça, le monstre va t'attraper, ne parle à personne, c'est notre secret..._

Jadis, Les Fries, ses géniteurs, considéraient comme une perte de temps de jouer ainsi avec lui, pas de châteaux de glace pour mieux se lancer de la neige, ni de course pour mieux se cacher, se poursuivre, se retrouver.  
Rien pour la famille Fries, des souvenirs de moments tendres avec Madame incapables de réconforter l'enfant solitaire et déshérité dans un pensionnat, celui qui rêvait des retrouvailles et ne récoltait que des silences.

Avec Nora, ce fut une découverte, une joie partagée qu'il lui rendrait. Avec Koonak, il s'agissait d'un quotidien qui apparaissait de plus en plus souvent au fil du temps. Depuis le premier jour où l'enfant lui avait arraché son premier rire, faible et minuscule en devançant sans peine des oursonnes déboussolées par tellement d'énergie. L'enfant avait alors quatre ans

De retour au présent, Victor sentit un Koonak de dix ans se faufiler derrière lui. Il se faisait aussi discret et silencieux que possible, une habilité qu'il lui avait enseignée dès le début, pour la chasse et le secret. Cependant, il était encore impossible pour le jeune disciple de tromper le maître.  
Il ne se retourna que lorsque Koonak l'atteignit, son garçon voulant le prendre à revers, lui sautant dessus sans attendre, pour mieux le surprendre sans doute. Il n'obtint qu'un regard impassible, seul un léger et éphémère mouvement des lèvres le trahit pour quelques secondes.

« Je t'ai dit que cette tactique ne fonctionnait plus après un certain temps, jeune homme »,dit-il d'une voix atone tandis que Koonak fronçait les sourcils, boudeur, avant de lancer une boule de neige que Victor évita sans peine. Au Pôle Nord, loin de son armure, il lui était plus facile de se mouvoir.  
Le sachant, Koonak le fuyait , se frayant un chemin parmi les stalagmites de leur caverne pour s'y cacher.

Cette fois, Victor l'avait laissé s'échapper exprès. La démarche le mettrait en confiance et il ferait fatalement une erreur en se reposant sur ses lauriers. Il fallait apprendre à l'enfant à toujours se tenir en alerte, toujours penser à une stratégie ou une autre alternative dans un court laps de temps, apprendre de ses erreurs. Survivre. Le vaste monde n'était pas tendre et il arriverait un jour où Koonak en ferait parti, malheureusement.

L'homme pistait l'enfant, essayant de percevoir dans le vent un rire. Il ne s'était pas enfui à contrevent, un bon point, mais il n'avait pas eu le temps d'effacer ses traces. Il devrait sans doute être plus sévère quand il le retrouverait.

« Koonak, je sais où tu te caches... »

Seul le silence lui répondit jusqu'à ce que le piège s'enclenche, laissant les stalactites libres de tomber devant lui, trop facilement évitables, pour mieux recevoir les boules de neige qu'il barra sans attendre. Là, il reconnu le rire qui aurait sans doute éclaté plus tôt autrefois et qui marqua l'emplacement de sa cible. Victor fronça les sourcils, les bruits de pas rapides le crispèrent. Cet enfant n'apprenait-il qu'au goutte à goutte, avec dans chacune de ses victoires, des choses à reprendre ?

Puis, Victor songea que le jour où son propre enfant pourrait le battre, ce serait un comble, pire encore que ses défaites contre Robin, accompagné de Batman ou non. Du moins, le premier, rectifia-il en pensant aux salves infantiles de Robin, toujours plus jeune à chaque génération. Il n'avait que brièvement combattu le troisième en date, le quatrième et le cinquième lui étant davantage connus par les rapports de ses sbires.

Cependant, réfléchit-il pendant ses recherches vaines, se guidant grâce à son ouïe, n'était-ce pas là le but ? Qu'il put un jour le dépasser et savoir comment survivre ? N'était-ce pas la meilleure chose qu'il pût arriver, un Koonak impossible à battre pour lui, pour les autres, impossible à briser, même par sa faute ?

Ce n'était pas encore aujourd'hui, pensa-il quand Koonak surgit de l'ombre en hurlant « Prends garde vilain, Kid Chicken est là ! », armé d'un sabre en bois, assenant un coup que Victor bloqua.

« Kid Chicken ? » releva-il en haussant un sourcil, bousculant ensuite l'enfant en tournant sur lui-même, celui-ci allant mordre la neige. « Est-ce là tout ce que tu peux faire, mon garçon ? » demanda-il en haussant ostensiblement un sourcil. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, une mine soudain furieuse et boudeuse à la fois lui fit face. L'enfant s'ébroua pour mieux tenter de prendre son arme, ses cheveux hérissés comme les plumes d'un bébé corbeau colérique. Victor ne voulait pas le dorloter, encore moins le blesser, mais dans les leçons, la douleur était parfois nécessaire. Il bloqua l'arme en y posant son pied et ensuite, commença à lever l'autre jambe. Bien entendu, il n'allait certainement pas l'écraser ! Cependant, d'autres le feraient et Koonak se devait de le reconnaître. Que ce fusse sous forme de jeu atténuait sans doute la dureté du geste. C'était ainsi que Victor voulait ses leçons, un moyen pour Koonak d'apprendre, sans perdre son innocence, l'initier, sans qu'il eût à se briser contre les autres, loin de tout ce qu'il avait connu, que Koonak fût déjà capable de réfléchir efficacement et rapidement, après, Victor sentirait que tout irait bien.

Dépité par la perte de son arme, le jeune combattant lui adressa un regard noir et se précipita sur lui, visant l'autre jambe avec ses poings et ses jambes courtes, mais s'il manqua de peu de tomber, ce ne fut qu'une fraction de seconde. Après, ce ne fut que des coups vains et dans le vide. Des années auparavant, il se serait laissé attendrir, pas maintenant.  
Dans trois voire quatre ans, si Victor reculait l'échéance, Koonak devrait partir étudier en Suède. Le système éducatif y était dur, mais les élèves du pensionnat l'inquiétaient davantage. Ayant grandi à partir de ses dix ans dans un pensionnat, Victor y avait connu les pires brimades. Koonak n'endurerait pas la même situation, il se l'était juré. Quitte à endosser le rôle de bourreau. A cette pensée, Victor prit brusquement le bras de l'enfant et le tordit. Koonak devait grimacer, tourner sur lui-même et enfin, s'écraser contre le mur de glace, sonnant la fin du jeu.

Du moins, c'était ce que Victor avait prévu.

Koonak pirouetta un instant sur lui-même, en vacillant, puis retrouva soudain son équilibre, avant de lui faire volte-face, poing dirigé vers la terre et lumière dans les yeux sur un visage crispé par le froid et l'effort, la bouche entrouverte laissant échapper un souffle court, visible avec la fumée.

Victor attendit les coups qui ne vinrent pas. Il retint son sourire et les mots qui énerveraient sans doute Koonak, gardant le premier pour la fin, les seconds pour plus tard, quand son protégé serait plus prompt à faire des erreurs.  
Il l'attaqua, donnant des coups de jambes précis, visant la tête et le ventre, en prenant garde à sa force. Koonak évita les coups, même la jambe gauche qui le frôla quand il se retournait pour esquiver, souple et rapide. Maintenant derrière lui, Victor pivota sur lui-même, pour ne rien voir, mis à part de la neige dont les empreintes nouvelles étaient cachés par les anciennes. Le fugitif fit volte-face. Rien. Il entendait un souffle derrière lui, le crissement des bottes sur la neige. Il tournait en rond, sur lui même, les mêmes bruits étaient là, derrière lui, persistants, comme un petit fantôme. Il donna un coup de poing dans sa direction et n'eut pour cible que l'air pendant qu'une ombre le fuyait. Victor entendit un mouvement et retint un sourire avant de virevolter brusquement pour frapper son adversaire à la tête, le laissant tomber sans douceur. L'enfant gémit puis gronda. Il n'en avait plus cure. Ce n'était plus qu'un ennemi à vaincre. Victor le prit au col et le souleva de quelques centimètres sans aucun effort.

Koonak lui répondit en lui mordant le bras dont il s'était emparé et en visant l'abdomen puis le ventre. Il le lâcha, plus car ce serait quelque chose d'attendu chez un être humain normal qu'autre chose.  
La douleur venait toujours différemment chez lui, en décalage, à cause des nerfs détractés lors de l'accident. Lorsque Victor lâcha Koonak, ce fut pour mieux l'étourdir avec un coup, pour ensuite le plaquer au sol, tête contre la neige. Le jeune combattant s'arrêta au bout de plusieurs minutes en grognant.

« Je crois que je gagne cette manche, encore une fois, statua-il avec un léger sourire.

— Ouille... » geignit le petit.  
Il laissa une main errer sur le front puis la tête de Koonak, non pour sentir la température, mais pour calmer quelque peu la douleur des bosses. Un des maigres avantages de sa condition.

« As-tu mal ? » demanda-il d'une voix sans timbre.  
Koonak secoua la tête.  
« Juste un peu, mais pas beaucoup, dit l'enfant en conservant son air boudeur pendant qu'il chassait le reste de neige sur lui.

— Tu t'es bien battu, Koonak. »

Un large sourire naquit sur le visage de Koonak et Victor fut surpris par la tendresse de sa main sur les cheveux noirs corbeau, dorénavant un geste d'affection pour apaiser. Il sourit à son tour en l'enlevant doucement, vérifiant que Koonak n'avait pas de blessures qu'il aurait omise ou autres vilaines surprises. Juste un bleu. Il se fit la remarque de faire plus attention la prochaine fois, son but était d'enseigner à Koonak comment se défendre face à plus grand, lui qui était si petit, pas de l'estropier.

« Maintenant, il est temps d'aller te laver et te reposer avant le dîner. »

Une question suivit le hochement de tête.

« C'est le jour du saumon aujourd'hui ? »

Victor se surprit à presque sourire quand Koonak éclata de joie à sa réponse affirmative. Cependant, il perdit son expression après quelques secondes. Dans moins de douze heures, il serait de retour à Gotham. Encore une fois, son temps avec Koonak était passé si vite, comme une brève accalmie.  
Dans quelques temps, il ne le reverra pas avant les vacances scolaires, seul comme au premier jour dans sa grotte, si les ourses profitaient aussi de leur temps pour fonder des foyers. Seul, encore une fois. Il suivit Koonak du regard pendant qu'il allait vers la partie chauffée de l'habitat, celle où Victor en short ne pouvait le suivre.  
Un jour, il retournerait à sa solitude pendant que Koonak entrerait dans un pensionnat, une tentative de plus de prendre soin du petit en l'éloignant du danger. L'ironie avec sa propre histoire l'avait à peine effleuré. Ce n'était pas un abandon, encore moins une séparation définitive. Regretter par avance sa présence était inutile, il devrait plutôt réfléchir sur le livre de la soirée pendant qu'il préparait le dîner. C'était aussi une habitude rapidement prise, comme un rituel.

Il avait réalisé longtemps auparavant, que c'était aussi un moyen de passer plus de temps avec l'enfant, de nouer un lien . Un bref instant, il s'était demandé s'il ne fallait pas supprimer ces habitudes, ces rituels, ne pas établir une relation qui risquerait de contrecarrer ses autres projets (plus de lien, plus jamais, plus encore...). Puis, un Koonak de presque six ans avait accouru vers lui, tendant tout de suite l'énorme livre qu'il tenait dans ses bras, les yeux brillants et la voix joyeuse.

Victor Fries n'avait plus jamais songé supprimer ce rituel depuis.

* * *

L'alarme se déclencha pendant qu'il finissait de préparer le repas. Une alerte lui signifiant qu'un appel venant de Gotham l'attendait. Il laissa le dessert de côté et gagna un escalier qui le menait à son laboratoire. Il avait préféré l'aménager en sous-sol, à la fois pour des problèmes de place, mais aussi pour des raisons moins pragmatiques. Dans ce qui restait de ses rêves, Victor vivrait avec Nora et Koonak ici, il ne voulait pas avoir sous les yeux le rappel de ses actions les plus immorales.

Son costume se trouvait là, ou plutôt, ses costumes, qu'il avait perfectionnés au fil des années, ses armes, ses machines, dont celle qui servait de source d'énergie et réservoir électrique. Là, l'ordinateur se tenait, avec un écran qui en aurait fait rougir plus d'un. Travailler, ne serait-ce qu'un temps, avec Lex Luthor avait eu ses avantages. Un apport de moyens et matériaux technologiques défiant toute concurrence en guise de rémunération, compensant du coup l'obsession maladive de l'homme envers son ennemi de toujours et les discours enflammés, quoique intéressants, qui allaient avec.

Cependant, il se méfiait encore de Luthor, faisant une exploration complète des dits moyens technologiques avant de les amener ici. Il ne pouvait se permettre de laisser quelqu'un d'aussi dangereux et manipulateur de Luthor savoir son précieux secret, d'autant plus qu'il serait impossible de le tuer sans attirer des questions et des soupçons. Les conséquences risquaient d'être désastreuses, davantage depuis que Koonak y était lié.

_(Tu ne voudrais pas que tout le monde sache, n'est-ce pas Victor ? Le pauvre petit garçon risquerait de recevoir des visites bien dangereuses, n'est-ce pas ?)_

Un chantage ne serait que le moindre des ennuis que Luthor pourrait lui causer. Heureusement, le matériel était sûr, purgé de toutes choses indésirables. Il s'en était assuré lui-même.

Sur l'écran s'affichait l'image d'un de ses hommes, âgé d'une trentaine d'années, pourvu d'une épaisse parka et de lunettes noires teintées qui lui mangeait une bonne partie du visage, lui donnant un faux air d'insecte rodant autour d'une viande en décomposition pour mieux s'en repaitre. D'une certaine façon, c'était la stricte réalité des choses.  
« Bonjour boss », dit la voix de l'homme qui grelottait légèrement, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de lever la main et lui adresser un salut loin d'être formel, les doigts écartés pour former un « v » (_Encore _le salut Vulcain)

Freeze ne s'y attarda pas, hochant légèrement la tête. En s'occupant de Koonak, il avait réalisé qu'il avait non seulement besoin de ses sbires, mais aussi de leur loyauté, ce qui ne pouvait pas s'acheter avec de l'argent. Il avait dû revoir son comportement avec ses seconds couteaux, du moins, ceux qui avaient allié compétence et fiabilité, autant dire que la liste s'était réduite comme peau de chagrin.

Dorénavant, il disposait d'yeux pour surveiller Gotham, avec des rapports réguliers, la mise à disposition d'une alerte et de micros pour surveiller leurs agissements.

Avec le temps et Koonak, il ne voulait plus attiser la haine chez des personnes qui pouvaient si facilement le trahir.

La peur oui, mais avec minutie. Plus de haine, plus de violence envers eux, plus rien de cela, plus de cette rage qui le tenaillait et qu'il laissait parfois sortir pour la satisfaction d'avoir le contrôle et la puissance. Il leur accordait un peu d'écoute et de temps, rarement plus que quelques heures. Pour certains, ce fut assez, en témoigne le jour où Hoar lui tendit un cheeseburger d'un air jovial, inconscient que c'était inutile.  
Cependant, il n'était plus à ce genre de trivialité, non...

S'occuper d'un enfant prenait un nombre incalculable de temps, il n'avait pas envie d'en gâcher davantage avec cette ville.

« Quoique vous ayez à dire, allez à l'essentiel, je travaille sur un projet important », demanda-il sans froideur.

Un adorable petit garçon de dix ans à nourrir dans ce cas précis, mais Hoar n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

« Il y a une nouvelle en ville et elle veut vous tuer, M'sieur », annonça l'homme au teint sombre dont les légers grésillements de la machine rendaient discordant l'accent du sud. Victor demeura impassible.

« Et c'est si important ? demanda-il d'un air condescendant.

— Mais elle a des pouvoirs fantastiques. » s'écria Hoar, pourtant l'un des plus calmes de ses hommes.  
Flegmatiques plutôt, rectifia Victor, un des moins impressionnables et manipulables, compétent en de nombreux domaines. Il se méfiait un peu de lui, trop d'indépendance pouvait être néfaste, cependant, l'homme avait une qualité : une fiabilité qu'il ne retrouvait pas ailleurs. Un autre, il se serait empressé de calmer ses ardeurs, avec une fermeté glaciale, le rabrouant de lui faire perdre son temps.

« Quels pouvoirs ? demanda-il d'un ton détaché.

— Manipuler le feu. J'ai une vidéo pour le prouver ! »

Victor se souvenait encore de cette nuit où elle s'était enfuie, de ses cheveux blonds battant son dos et d'un dernier regard avant qu'elle réussît à disparaître dans les ténèbres. Sa folie et sa souffrance venaient aussitôt après, s'accompagnant d'images infernales, d'un cri et de main sortant de terre, du souffle quand elle s'éveilla à la vie pour mieux lui cracher sa haine, jetant sur lui un mort qui collait ses doigts pourris à son armure.

« Montrez-moi », demanda-il, trop vite, trop fort.  
Il devait savoir, que ce fût une erreur ou non, un faux espoir de plus ou pas. Deux ans, songea-il, deux ans de recherche et maintenant ceci. La vidéo se téléchargea trop lentement à son goût, après qu'Hoar eut acquiescé.

« Je peux vous montrer directement le moment où elle utilise ses pouvoirs, suggéra l'homme.  
— Inutile, je veux la scène dans son intégralité. D'ailleurs, comment vous l'avez obtenu ?

— Simple. Je travaille depuis suffisamment de temps chez Cobblepot pour savoir comment pirater ses caméras ou copier des enregistrements sans me faire remarquer. Très franchement, certains de ces types ont une cervelle d'oiseau.

— Au lieu de faire des traits d'esprit, aussi amusants soient-ils, assurez vous de rester aussi méfiant que discret», grommela-il.

Il se concentra sur l'Iceberg Lounge, l'antre de Cobblepot. Il s'agissait d'une vaste entreprise de façade à plusieurs aspects : casino aux diverses activités, club de nuit aux violentes lumières électroniques réservé à la haute société de Gotham et à sa jeunesse dorée, enfin, l'antre faisait aussi office de restaurant où se rejoignaient riches et criminels.

S'il s'avérait que ce fût Nora dont son homme de main parlait, que pouvait-elle bien faire dans cet endroit ? pensa-il en essayant de la reconnaître dans la foule, ne voyant que l'élite et les parvenus, noyés sous les bijoux étincelants et les vêtements soignés. La plupart étaient bien conscients de la corruption du Pingouin, le reste trop naïf. Certaines femmes pointaient du doigt les manchots s'ébattant dans le banc d'eau et de glace au centre de la pièce et la magnificence des statues de cristal parfaitement ciselées. Le tout s'observait grâce à un plan large permettant d'observer un maximum, au risque cependant d'en perdre des détails, à cause du contraste entre la teinte acier et bleu roi de l'intérieur et les couleurs vives et criardes de son public.

« Où est-elle ? » laissa-il échapper, plus pour lui-même que pour son interlocuteur.  
Ces nuits solitaires à parler pour deux avec Nora avaient laissé des traces qu'il ne saurait effacer.

« Elle arrive, Monsieur, je passe une vidéo plus proche de l'accident. »

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'une image en plongée lui fit observer l'entrée solitaire d'une femme brune à la robe fendue noire qui contrastait avec sa chair aussi dorée que le miel.

« C'est elle », dit simplement Hoar et Victor pensa : « Non. » avant de se reprendre. Il n'avait pas passé plus qu'une heure avec Nora, sans doute moins. Deux années s'étaient écoulées, avec la possibilité que son corps eût évolué ou qu'elle eût voulu utiliser des subterfuges afin de rester anonyme dans sa ville d'origine. Si c'était le cas, combien de personnes connues avait-elle pu croiser en sachant les retrouvailles impossibles ? Il soupira à cette idée maintenant entêtante, qui savait ce qu'elle avait dû subir par sa faute ? Freeze vit deux hommes du Pingouin s'approcher d'elle, massifs et musclés, deux espèces d'émeus sans grâce auxquels il n'accorda aucune attention. Seule la jeune femme comptait en cet instant et il regretta de ne pas pouvoir contempler l'ensemble de son visage, seulement la grâce de sa démarche, tandis qu'elle avançait.

« Tu veux quoi ? » demanda grossièrement l'un des hommes.  
Hoar dit le nom du sbire, une information qu'il jugea peu importante. Entendre la voix de la femme lui semblait plus important. Il saurait reconnaître la voix de Nora ou, si tel n'était pas le cas, le subterfuge restait une hypothèse valable.

« Je désire voir Monsieur Oswald Cobblepot », demanda la femme d'un ton posé, légèrement tendu.  
Sa voix était semblable à celle de Nora, légèrement plus grave. Il fronça les sourcils ; si seulement il avait encore les vidéos de leur mariage, il pourrait analyser les deux échantillons et écarter une ou l'autre des possibilités.

« Et une jolie poulette comme toi lui veux quoi au patron ? » répondit le plus grand des hommes avec une voix rocailleuse qui seyait parfaitement avec son allure brutale.  
Ses grosses mains habiles sauraient si aisément se nouer autour du cou de la femme qui de petite devenait minuscule en comparaison.

« Lui parler d'une chose qui ne vous concerne pas, répliqua froidement la femme. Aussitôt les hommes se rapprochèrent d'elle, se sentant probablement provoqués.

— Quoi donc, ma jolie ? Tu sais, le patron est occupé ce soir, répondit le plus petit des gaillards, un brun tout en muscles, sous un costume noir, comme son collègue.

— Et par des poules de luxe plus belles que toi », lâcha le plus grand d'un ton grossier, ce qui le fit rire.

La jeune femme ne disait rien, cependant sa tête dut valoir toutes les phrases outrées du monde puisqu'à son tour, l'autre éclata de rire.

« Elle est bonne ta blague.

— Celle-là aussi tiens », renchérit l'énergumène pendant que la distance entre les hommes et la femme se réduisait considérablement.  
Si Victor s'était retrouvé là, ces hommes seraient déjà morts. Pour l'heure, il contenait sa répugnance et son inquiétude, sa rage et le nom de Nora dans sa gorge, ne laissant rien transparaître, sinon la flexion de ses poings.

Les rires gras ne cessèrent pas quand l'inconnue les interrompit : « Jai oublié de préciser que je venais pour affaire, menez-moi à Monsieur Cobblepot.

— On t'a dit qu'il était occupé ! » grogna le plus petit tandis que le plus grand posait une main sur l'épaule dénudée de la femme. « Mais si tu veux faire affaire avec nous, pas de soucis, on est très libres, tu sais, on peut très bien s'occuper de toi. » suggéra-il d'un ton doucereux, plus mielleux encore quand elle tenta de reculer. « Allons, tout doux ma jolie petite poule », lui murmura-il si près de son oreille.  
Sa bouche semblait si proche de ses lèvres maintenant que Victor serrait les dents pour ne pas se trahir, demeurant faussement impassible.

Dans ses cauchemars, il s'était souvent trouvé dans une situation semblable, Boyle riant de ses méfaits et à terre, Nora suppliante, des larmes sur ses joues trop froides, incapable de se mouvoir, faible et impuissante.

« Bas les pattes, gros tas », lâcha froidement l'inconnue tout en donnant prestement un coup de pied dans le genou de son adversaire.  
Elle profita de son déséquilibre et sa surprise pour se baisser et utilisa ses jambes pour le faire basculer à terre. Victor se rappela que respirer lui était vital à ce moment précis. L'homme tomba contre le carrelage, les têtes se tournèrent. Il n'y accorda aucune importance.

Il avait pu voir un instant un visage qui lui semblait familier, hormis les yeux dorés comme des flammes. L'autre homme tenta de la frapper et elle le bloqua, retournant aussitôt son mouvement et son poids contre lui-même, l'envoyant s'écraser contre le mur. Elle se retourna aussitôt, non pas comme si elle était menacée, mais comme si elle s'apprêtait à danser, souple et gracieuse. Quand sa première victime se releva et, dans son amour propre blessé, s'élança vers elle de rage, l'inconnue se baissa vivement et lui donna un coup en plein ventre, des flammes naissantes de son poing, consumant le vêtement et quelques centimètres de chair. Le sbire hurla et elle le prit soudain à la gorge, comme un coq prêt à être étranglé. La femme le mit aussitôt à terre, pied sur son dos et les flammes envahirent l'espace, à la fois rempart et menace, pendant qu'elle se tenait là, droite et splendide. Pourtant personne ne fut touché, y compris les hommes qui tremblèrent.

Brusquement, elle éclata de rire et ce fut là qu'il la reconnut pour de bon, au delà de toutes illusions imaginables. Le rire était clair, sans méchanceté, ni folie ou moquerie, seulement de la joie sans pareille, aussi pur que la neige.

Elle se tût et les flammes s'en allèrent, sauf celles de ses bras graciles. L'homme gémit et elle le regarda de toute sa hauteur.

« J'espère que tu sais maintenant que je ne suis pas une poule, mais un phénix. », dit-elle avec une note perceptible de mépris.  
Relevant la tête, elle prit la salle à témoin et annonça d'une voix assurée, sans aucune tension maintenant :

« Menez moi à votre patron ou il sera brûlé vif. »

Victor entrouvrit les lèvres, pour l'appeler ou comme témoignage de son horreur, il ne savait pas, ne savait plus. Il se souvenait d'une femme énergique et rieuse, gracieuse et charmante, d'une jeune fille qui l'aidait à se relever et d'un doux visage.

« Mon doux cygne » mourut dans sa gorge. Il se souvenait trop bien, oh oui, trop bien du jour de sa résurrection, du feu et de la folie plus qu'ailleurs, de la rage et de sa propre impuissance devant sa douleur. Elle avait semblé redevenue elle-même. Là, il l'entrevoyait forte et implacable. Belle aussi, toujours, d'une grande vigueur aussi, plus encore que dans ses souvenirs. Splendide, conclut-il, tout simplement splendide.

Des murmures se propagèrent dans la salle et soudain, la foule des oies et des bécasses, des oiseaux de mauvais augures et des coqs recula, laissant mieux voir l'avance du Pingouin, un homme habillé comme un bourgeois, ce qui détonait avec l'allure grotesque de son apparence. Dos droit, ventre énorme et démarche pompeuse, il offrait un spectacle burlesque, un contraste amusant. Davantage si on regardait son visage, Victor le savait à peine plus attirant que le sien : dans un amas de graisse se dressait un nez long et crochu et les lèvres fines d'une bouche menteuse ; pour parachever son allure de bourgeois dans son costume noir : un monocle inutile à l'œil droit. Celui-ci ne parvenait pas à cacher un fait : l'homme se voulait puissant mais demeurait ridicule. Dangereux cependant, Victor le savait bien, intelligent aussi, plus que tout ces gens, même les plus corrompus.

Il se demandait ce qui avait pu mener Nora devant un tel être.

« Que se passe-il ici ? demanda la voix hautaine et aigue de Cobblepot pendant que ses hommes s'attelaient à raconter leur vision déformée des faits.

— Monsieur, on a cette femme qui est venu et qui voulait vous voir. On lui a dit que vous étiez occupé et ...

— La prochaine fois qu'une femme vient vous voir, Monsieur Cobblepot, apprenez à vos gardes à ne pas la traiter de poulette ou de poule de luxe. Je vous en serais très reconnaissante », interrompit celle qui était Nora, qui ne pouvait être qu'elle, seulement elle.

Se concentrant sur le criminel, il s'imagina ses mimiques, sa fureur contenue, indiscernable si on ne connaît pas la manière de le lire, son fiel prêt à se répandre dans ses paroles, caché par un gant de velours.

« Bien entendu, Madame. Je vous serais aussi reconnaissant de ne pas malmener mes hommes, encore moins de vous adresser à moi sur ce ton », commença-il, poli et doucereux, esquissant une courbette pendant que la femme le rejoignit.

— Aucun problème s'ils évitent de tout prendre pour des putes. Cela pourrait ternir la réputation du maitre des lieux. »

Si Freeze restait toujours interloqué, l'horreur silencieuse des gardes lui arracha presque un sourire.

Loin de s'offusquer, le Pingouin s'adressa d'abord à ses hommes d'un ton sec et autoritaire.

« Disposez. J'aurais deux mots à vous dire. »  
Il se tourna de nouveau vers la femme, moins doucereux cette fois, comme alerte.

« Veillez me suivre dans mes quartiers Madame, nous attirons bien trop l'attention ici et j'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous.

— Volontiers. »

La vidéo se termina là.

Freeze restait tendu, insatisfait. Il avait à peine entrevu le visage.  
« C'est tout ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

— Non, mais maintenant, je vais devoir vous passer les enregistrements au micro. Vous croyez vraiment que le Pingouin ne va pas remarquer des caméras dans ses appartements ? Par contre le son sera de moins bonne qualité.

— Ce n'est pas grave. Envoyez l'enregistrement », répondit-il trop rapidement, trop fort.  
Il voulait voir son visage, il voulait voir ses yeux, ses lèvres, se rapprocher de cette femme, comme s'il pouvait être auprès d'elle. Victor était certain que c'était Nora, mais si jamais il se trompait, cela voudrait dire une perte de temps considérable.

L'écran devient noir et il n'entendit plus que la voix désagréable et mielleuse du criminel.

« Voyez-vous, j'ai construit ce lieu pour accueillir les plus hautes personnalités de la ville et ainsi leur offrir ce qu'elle mérite. Il est tout à fait regrettable que vous ayez eu ce genre de conversation pour accueil. Avec les temps qui courent, il devient plus dur pour notre ville de recruter des personnes de valeur et certaines fois, nous commettons des erreurs. Je vous prie néanmoins de m'excuser.

— Monsieur Cobblepot, nous sommes maintenant dans votre bureau, inutile de faire l'hypocrite », dit la voix de Nora, directe et franche, sans pour autant être sèche.  
Après quelques secondes, l'homme lui répondit d'un ton plus acerbe.

« Très bien. Tout d'abord, qui êtes vous et qui vous envoie ?

— Comment savez vous que je ne travaille pas à mon compte ?

— Votre tenue, très chère, est exemplaire, vous avez de la fermeté et quelques talents. Cependant, je vous vois mal travailler seule. Quand on fréquent les gens puissants, on arrive à comprendre qui commande et qui obéit. Je réitère ma question, qui vous envoie ?

— Une personne qui refuse de dire son identité, Monsieur Cobblepot. »

Victor se crispa à sa réponse, autant pour ce qu'il allait certainement advenir, mais aussi parce qu'il désirait une réponse simple et claire, non pas cette incertitude et ce mystère qui planait autour de Nora, maintenant revenue dans sa ville de naissance. Deux ans d'absence et elle revenait plus elle-même qu'à leur dernière rencontre, mais aussi dans une position dangereuse et habillée d'une riche robe noire. Pour qui travaillerait-elle ?  
L'ignorer était insupportable.

« Vous vous moquez de moi ?

— Absolument pas. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis ici pour obtenir des informations, admit la voix féminine. Comme Batman le fait déjà. »

Aucune parole ne vient de ses lèvres desséchées pendant qu'il cala l'information dans un coin de sa tête, la soupesa et l'inscrivit dans son panel d'informations durement acquises au cours des années. Il savait le criminel hypocrite et fourbe, pourtant la nouvelle lui fit un choc, non pas sur la duplicité d'Oswald, mais sur celle de Batman.

Maintenant, le fait que le Pingouin fût encore en liberté ne lui apparut plus comme de la compétence presque chanceuse de sa part, mais comme un geste pragmatique et cynique de Batman. Avoir un criminel dans la poche pour mieux avoir les autres, au risque de le laisser commettre davantage de crimes, voilà qui était intelligent, mais à double-tranchant.  
Ce n'était exactement de la corruption, mais établir des priorités et des plans d'action sur le long terme.

« Comment osez-vous...

— Monsieur Cobblepot, combien de personne aimerait savoir que Batman se sert de vous ? J'ai des noms, des preuves et des secrets qui ne devraient pas parvenir à certaines oreilles. C'est très utile quand on veut le pouvoir sur les autres, n'est-ce pas ? interrompit rapidement l'interlocutrice d'un des grands maîtres de la pègre.

— Elle joue avec le feu, vous ne trouvez pas, boss ?

— Vous attendez vous à ce que je fasse une blague sur le chaud et le froid dans le but de la ridiculiser ? A moins que ce soit une manœuvre pour me ridiculiser ?

— Oh, je voulais seulement réchauffer l'atmosphère.

— Continuez et le froid que vous sentirez à mon retour sera bien réel.

— Ok, boss, désolé », dit Hoar.  
Freeze savait qu'il n'en pensait certainement pas un mot, mais l'instinct de survie prévalait avant le reste. Il était bien placé pour le savoir.

« Causez moi le moindre problème et il vous en coûtera », dit sombrement la voix du Pingouin. Une jolie dame ne devrait pas jouer un jeu si dangereux. Madame... comment vous êtes-vous appelée déjà, ah oui, le Phénix ?

— Je préférerais Rokh, Monsieur Cobblepot, répondit aussitôt Nora et Victor se rappela que naguère, elle avait choisi Lazara.

— Comme il vous conviendra. Un homme comme moi peut difficilement dire non à une femme aussi charmante que vous. »

Jusqu'au tréfonds de lui-même, Freeze espéra que Nora remarqua l'ironie métallique dans sa voix, qu'elle terminât sa conversation là et s'en allât, peu importait où. L'idée qu'elle se fût confrontée à un tel individu lui inspirait le plus vif dégoût. La tournure de leur conversation empirait encore le tout.

Entendre le Pingouin roucouler avec sa femme lui donnait la nausée.

« Merci... vous êtes... commença la jeune femme hésitante, avant de finalement être diplomate. Vous avez bon goût.

— Je vous en remercie, j'ai eu un peu de mal à les acquérir, mais le jeu en valait la chandelle. »

Les voler serait plus juste, mais faire admettre ça au Pingouin serait presque aussi difficile que de faire comprendre au Sphinx que le monde ne tournait pas autour de lui. Quoique cette dernière idée serait absurde. Autant espérer que Scarecrow se fasse moine.

« Cependant, revenons-en aux affaires, qu'espérez-vous de moi ?

— Où se trouve Batman ?

— Il m'est impossible de vous répondre. Les termes de notre... arrangement ne stipulaient aucunement que je sache où notre ami commun se terre, nota d'une voix ironique Cobblepot, ce qui rendait sa voix encore plus aigue.

— Sinon vous l'auriez déjà tué, résuma Nora d'une voix sans timbre.

— Plutôt deux fois qu'une. Ici, les gens ont tendance à ne pas rester mort très longtemps. »

—Je sais », fit la voix de la jeune femme après un trop long moment d'attente.  
Le fugitif y nota une fêlure.

Nora, ma chérie, je suis tellement désolé... songea Victor avant de penser que Cobblepot l'aurait certainement aussi remarqué. Pourvu qu'il ne s'en servît pas.  
« Excusez-moi, je reformule. Où pourrais-je le trouver rapidement?

— En général, baladez-vous un peu à Gotham, vous le trouverez probablement. Je vous conseillerais bien la présence d'un dénommé Joker s'il ne visait pas tout ce que qui bouge de manière chronique. Quoique, un superbe phénix comme vous ne devrait pas avoir de problème avec lui. »

Sur la fin de ces paroles au ton ironique, il fut le seul à rire, comme si ce qu'il disait portait à plaisanterie

« Cependant, dîtes-moi, avez-vous attaqué un de mes gardes pour me soutirer ceci ?

— Non. Je pensais aussi demander la date de vos rendez-vous.

— Dans quel but ?

— Faites moi passer pour l'une des vôtres, je ne veux pas qu'il puisse faire le lien entre mon patron et moi.

— C'est hors de question », annonça avec une froide fermeté le Pingouin.  
Freeze le comprenait, il faudrait être un fou pour accepter une telle demande, encore plus dans une ville comme Gotham, davantage envers une inconnue.

« Vous allez pourtant devoir le faire, Monsieur Cobblepot. Sachez que vous avez beaucoup de choses à perdre », déclara Nora avec une voix douce comme le miel.  
Victor pensa que rien n'avait de sens, mais que c'était sans doute de sa faute si elle en était là, comme d'habitude.

« Pour qui vous prenez-vous ? Vous manquez de saccager mon hôtel et ensuite vous exigez des choses insensées... moi, Oswald Cobblepot, je... s'époumona l'homme d'un ton colérique qui monta sa voix de plusieurs octaves, la rendant encore plus discordante.

— Je suis celle qui pourrait tuer un de vos amis. », lâcha avec calme Nora comme elle aurait dit : « Je peux marcher droit, vous savez ? »

— ... Quoi? hoqueta l'homme.

— Edward Nigma. L'homme qu'on appelle le Sphinx. Si j'étais vous, j'éviterais les insultes et les menaces, commença-elle sèchement. Mon patron tient à lui transmettre un message. Comme le Sphinx passe souvent ici, je pensais profiter de mon entretien avec vous pour lui dire deux mots. Il n'est pas là, n'est-ce pas ?

— Non, vous m'en voyez navré, trancha froidement le mafieux.

— Je vous ai dit de ne pas être hypocrite. La canne que je vois derrière vous est trop grande pour quelqu'un de votre gabarit.

— Faites attention à vos paroles, Madame, certains meurent pour moins que ça. » prévînt le magnat de la pègre, acide.

« Oh je sais, croyez moi. Vous aimez vraiment cette perruche, non ? Elle a un nom ? » demanda Nora d'une voix curieuse, qui fut suivi de perturbations étranges, souffle et cris d'oiseau, ceux d'Oswald Cobblepot suivirent de près : « Mais qu'est-ce que vous... Pavarotti !

— Pavarotti ? » murmura Victor, se focalisant sur un détail alors que le reste lui échappait. Jamais Nora ne ferait de mal à autrui, même à un animal (sauf à lui, il s'en souvenait bien, trop bien, mais il n'était plus humain depuis longtemps déjà...)

— C'est un ténor, M'sieur. Pingouin aime bien donner des noms bizarres à ses oiseaux. Elle s'est fracturé l'aile à cause d'un accident. Le gars qui l'a fait tomber en est mort. Le Pingouin n'aime pas qu'on blesse ses animaux. »

Il ne souciait pas de ce que son sbire disait, comment le pourrait-il ? Tout ceci demeurait absurde, si loin de tout ce qu'il avait imaginé.

« Ça suffit ! » trancha le Pingouin comme un écho à ses pensées, mais au lieu de la passivité de Freeze, lui agit.  
Il fallut une poignée de minute à Victor pour réaliser ce qui se passait, la détonation, le bruit de chute et le gémissement de Nora. Il ne comprit que trop tard, à reculons et il se rappela de cette sensation désagréable, le choc du verre en mille morceau, la tête de Nora si loin de son corps. Seulement là, il lui était impossible de tendre la main, de s'excuser encore et encore. Elle ne pouvait pas être morte, raisonna-il, impossible. Pourtant les éclats de verre résonnaient encore dans sa tête, comme des appels à l'aide. Puis, il entendit un froissement, quelqu'un qui se relève, et il s'éloigna peu à peu de son cauchemar.

« C'est un peu dur, vous ne trouvez pas ? J'ai juste créé un halo de flamme autour d'elle, c'est tout. Je l'ai ensuite guérie. Votre Pavarotti n'a plus rien, maintenant. Elle peut même s'envoler.

— Je vois ça, grogna le Pingouin, dépité. Comment faites-vous ça ?

—- Chacun ses secrets, » rétorqua Nora, malicieuse, un sourire sans doute sur le visage.  
Il se demanda comment c'était possible après avoir été blessée.

« Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-il d'une voix blanche.

— Il y avait du sang là où elle était, quand je suis repassé après. Mais quand je l'ai vue sortir, elle n'avait rien du tout, enfin, sur elle... énonça un Hoar calme.

— Maintenant, je ne sais plus où j'en étais. Ah oui. D'abord, dites au Sphinx que nous savons parfaitement comment il a pu guérir et que toute guérison mérite rétribution, lâcha Nora, de son même ton joyeux, absurde dans sa situation.

— Ce qui signifie ?

— Votre ami connaît bien les énigmes. Demandez-lui », susurra Nora, avec un brin d'insolence.

Victor voyait trop bien son sourire illuminant son visage, autant que la blessure dans sa chair. Quelque part dans sa tête, le corps en décomposition qu'il fallait recoudre réapparut, s'y fixant comme une toile d'araignée.  
Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes avant d'arrêter ses grandes mains pâles de trembler.

« Très bien. Concernant votre proposition, j'ai toujours besoin d'effectif donc...

— J'ai demandé à me faire passer pour l'une des vôtres, pas d'en être. Et maintenant que vous m'avez tiré dessus, je n'en ai plus l'envie. Je trouverai Batman sans vous », trancha la femme d'une voix ferme, mais d'un ton poli et calme, à la satisfaction de Victor.

Il ferait bien de s'offrir une visite à Oswald un de ces jours, histoire de lui offrir ce qu'il méritait.

« Parfait. Je vous prie de m'excusez encore pour ce quiproquo. Avez-vous autre chose à me demander ? demanda avec calme l'homme, comme si tirer sur des femmes était une routine comme une autre.

— Oui. Savez-vous où se trouve Victor Fries ? » demanda Nora, inconsciente d'une ironie trop évidente pour Victor.  
Et si pendant deux ans, elle aussi l'avait cherché ? Après tout, il se trouvait en Europe quand le puits de Lazare l'avait ressuscité.

« Je vous prie de m'excuser ? » sursauta presque Oswald Cobblepot.  
Il se pourrait que lui aussi n'ait pas oublié une certaine affaire...

« Pardon. Je veux dire Mister Fries », balbutia maladroitement Nora, sans doute mal-à-l'aise. Qu'avait-elle pu penser de ses activités ? pensa Victor, de ses crimes et de ses errances, de la presque folie furieuse dans ses actes ?

Sans doute du mal, pourtant, ce fut son prénom qu'elle avait dit en premier. Sans doute par habitude, certainement pas à cause d'un reste d'affection qui la lierait toujours à lui, sans doute pas...

« J'ai bien entendu, mais pourquoi diable voulez-vous trouver un psychotique pareil ?

— Pour le tuer », annonça Nora, implacable.  
Victor avala sa salive et baissa la tête. Cela ne changeait rien, non, cela ne changeait rien... elle voulait déjà le tuer des années auparavant, cela ne l'empêcherait pas de la protéger de tout, même d'elle-même.

Sa haine à son égard était parfaitement compréhensible, inévitable.

« C'est une raison valable. Malheureusement ou heureusement, ce fou est introuvable depuis un bout de temps. D'après mes sources, son dernier gros coup remonte à un ou deux ans, ensuite, plus rien.

— Un ou deux ans... Et qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? souleva Nora d'une voix plus douce.

— Oh la routine. Voler de l'argent. Mon argent, mes investissements, mes clients, mon matériel. Ce taré s'est permit de me voler. Je lui offre un travail en or et voilà comment il me remercie ! s'écria le Pingouin, plus vif et amer à chaque syllabe.

— Un travail en or ?

— C'est quelque chose qui ne vous regarde pas. Mais enfin, si vous arrivez à le retrouver, je ne serais pas contre vous donner un petit coup de main, proposa le mafieux.

— Vous feriez ça après avoir essayé de me tuer ? J'en doute, renchérit Nora au tac-au-tac.

— Un bon point pour toi, ma douce... souffla aussi doucement que possible Victor.

— Mais bien évidemment. Après tout, l'ennemi de mon ennemi est mon ami, très chère. De plus, je ne savais pas que nous avions ce point commun, insista avec douceur et empressement l'homme, d'une voix plus joviale à chaque seconde.

— Je crois bien que ce sera le seul que nous trouverons, Monsieur Cobblepot. Mais si vous insistez, pouvez-vous me dire où Mister Fries a été vu pour la dernière fois ?

— Mais bien entendu, ma chère », acquiesça le Pingouin, sans doute après une courbette. Pourvu qu'il n'y eut pas de baisemain…

« Parfait. Sinon, j'aimerais vous conseiller une chose, Monsieur Cobblepot.

— Quoi donc ? »

De partir, pensa avec force Victor, et de ne plus jamais revenir hanter Gotham, ou ne jamais se retrouver sur sa route ou celle de Nora.

« Si j'étais vous, je ferais attention durant ces prochains jours. Quelque chose se prépare et aucun de vous ne va apprécier ça.

— Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire par là ? gronda l'homme, de nouveau tendu.

— Mon patron a toute les raisons de croire qu'une attaque va viser plusieurs groupes au hasard. Surveillez bien vos amis Monsieur ou vous risquez de mauvaises surprises », annonça Nora dans un bruit de porte qui s'ouvre.  
Elle sortait, enfin...

« Pourquoi mes amis, précisément ? » insista le Pingouin.  
A Nora de répondre sur un ton presque plaisantin : « Parce qu'être forcé de tuer ses ennemis n'est jamais regrettable dans votre milieu. »

Il entendit le rire du Pingouin, aussi agréable que celui d'un morse bien gras. Il ne connaissait pas assez d'oiseaux pour trouver une bonne comparaison, à la hauteur de son mépris envers cet homme.

« C'est bien vrai. La même chose vaut pour vous, je présume.

— Ne vous en faites pas, de ce point de vue là, je n'ai pas de soucis à me faire pour ça », lâcha finalement Nora.  
Autrefois, elle disposait de plusieurs amis, d'une famille aussi large de possible. Désormais, elle demeurait sans doute aussi seule que lui.  
Hormis qu'il avait Koonak ; qu'avait Nora, maintenant ?  
Sans doute rien, encore une de ses nombreuses fautes à son égard.

« C'est fini, M'sieur », commenta Hoar, dans l'attente d'une réponse, sans nulle doute.  
Il soupira. Que pouvait-il faire ?  
Sa femme le haïssait à raison et voulait sa mort, mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser seule, encore moins dans Gotham. S'il pouvait l'aider, il le ferait. Victor Fries lui devait bien ça.

« Je serais là dans quelques heures, annonça Freeze d'une voix atone.

— Je rassemble l'équipe ?

— Pour une personne ? Non, je... j'aimerais être seul avec elle.

— Ah. C'est... hésita un instant Hoar, étrangement incertain. Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de ces choses qui vont se passer ?

— Je n'en pense rien. Ce qui advient à Gotham m'importe peu. L'important, c'est de retrouver cette femme. »

Il avait failli dire « ma » femme, se découvrant ainsi plus qu'il ne le voudrait jamais.

« Le problème, c'est que la dernière fois où on vous a vu dépend du point de vue. Pour les civils, c'est le palais de Justice.

— Et pour les criminels, c'est le quartier Nord, à la vente aux enchères du Mad Hatter.

— Et si on compte notre dernière escapade... vous pensez que le Pingouin serait au courant ? » songea à voix haute Hoar, un sourcil baissé et la bouche crispée.  
Un tic qu'il avait pris de lui, quand il était peu convaincu, détail que Victor essayait à chaque fois d'oublier. Koonak commençait à faire la même chose.

« Non. Mais j'irais aussi par là, au cas où. Je ferais toute la ville s'il le faut, affirma-il sans attendre.

— Pour une seule personne, M'sieur, vous êtes sûr ? »

Encore ce tic...

« Oui. Veuillez interrompre notre conversation. Dîtes à Frosty de me remettre son rapport dans les plus brefs délais », termina-il.  
Sur ces mots, Hoar lui adressa un « Longue vie et prospère » et un salut militaire, avant d'éteindre l'écran.  
Maintenant seul en face de son image déformée, Victor soupira.

_(Pour une seule personne, M'sieur... )_

« Croyez-moi. Je n'ai pas le choix. »

Si un jour, il l'avait eu...

* * *

En longeant le couloir pour atteindre la cuisine, il regarda les statues de sa femme, figées et glacées, belles, certes, mais dépourvues de vie et de voix. Il n'était pas Pygmalion ; à choisir, il préférait revoir Nora haineuse, mais vivante, plutôt que ces pantins austères, rappel de nuits sans trêve où il retraçait dans la glace un corps qu'il connaissait bien.  
Cette fois, je n'échouerai pas, se jura-il en observant son dernier relief en date, inachevé à dessein. Deux formes adultes souriantes tenant un enfant et autour d'eux, rien que la joie et la neige. Il posa la main sur la glace.

« Je n'échouerai pas cette fois, Nora. Je te retrouverai. »  
C'était son mantra depuis des années, celui qu'il se murmurait même après les échecs. Cette fois, il s'assurerait que ce ne fût plus les mots creux d'un éternel perdant, mais la réalité. Interrompant ses réflexions, il sentit une force le pousser vers l'avant, un museau chaud pour lui, donc tiède pour les autres. Il ne fut pas surpris de reconnaitre Nouchka quand il se retourna, ses yeux bruns sur lui et sa langue léchant ses doigts. Il la caressa doucement, quand avec Shaka, il aurait démarré une bagarre amicale. Il chercha du regard où elle pouvait être, et par la même occasion Koonak, l'un n'allant pas sans les deux autres. Rien, hormis des traces de pas.

« Que fais-tu sans ta sœur, toi ? » demanda à voix basse Victor.  
Il s'approcha des traces qui longeaient le mur, puis, soudain il remarqua un détail, des traces de pas d'enfant cachées dans les traces ourses, à quelques exceptions près. Se pourrait-il que Koonak ait entendu ses paroles, qu'il voulût le dissimuler, pourquoi ?  
Victor fronça les sourcils.  
Dans quel but ?

* * *

A l'instant où Monsieur Freeze parla de se rendre plus tôt à son travail, Koonak sut que le moment était arrivé. Il s'était préparé durant des années, maintenant il allait enfin pouvoir aider Monsieur Freeze. Enfin, quand Nouchka aurait fini de faire sa peureuse et Shaka sa tête de mule.

« Mais puisque je vous dis que c'est une bonne idée ! Ecoutez, j'ai été sage durant toute la soirée, donc, il ne se doute de rien. »

Shaka grogna et hocha vigoureusement sa tête.

« Mais puisque je te dis que tout va bien se passer ! Maintenant, va dans la soute à bagage, ça rassurera déjà Nouchka. »

Laquelle semblait considérer avec méfiance la soute de l'avion-camion de Monsieur Freeze pour une raison quelconque. Koonak pourrait bien l'y forcer, mais ne le voulait pas. Bien entendu, il pouvait aller aider Monsieur Freeze seul, mais enfin, c'était une affaire de famille, il ne pouvait pas laisser Shaka et Nouchka sous prétexte qu'elles avaient grandi trop vite, déjà que les pauvres ne pouvaient pas aller en Suède !  
Aider Monsieur Freeze était trop important pour que la famille ne fût pas entièrement réunie, ça, Koonak en était persuadé.

« Je vous jure que tout se passera bien. » insista-t-il avec conviction. .

— Qu'est-ce qui se passera bien, mon garçon ? » fit une voix dans son dos qui le fit sursauter et trembler.

— Je croyais que vous deviez vérifier quelque chose, Monsieur, lança Koonak en regardant le visage maintenant masqué et casqué de Victor, conscient qu'il allait certainement se faire gronder.

— Tout comme je te pensais endormi, jeune homme », rétorqua son interlocuteur.  
Koonak se mordit la lèvre.

« Je vais me faire gronder ? » demanda-il avec une petite voix, la tête baisée et les yeux ronds. Un procédé qui l'avait aidé lorsqu'il avait cassé par accident une statue en jouant aux patins à la maison.  
Victor resta silencieux un moment et soudain, lui dit sans colère : « Suis-moi, nous avons à parler. »


End file.
